Something Special
by FireFlyVal
Summary: Life is made of moments. This is just a series of moments in Ash Ketchum's life. Witness him enjoy it.


**_I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do._**

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 _Promise me, we will always be with each other. In our hearts, mind and souls…even when we are apart._

" _I promise." He whispered._

" _I promise to."_

* * *

 **Somewhere in Kanto. Clemont was visiting his friends, his mission, an exhibition match against Blaine.**

Ash Ketchum sat at the booth, nursing a drink as he observed his friends make fools of themselves while actually succeeding. Paul and Drew sat with him, keeping him company as Brock, Clemont and Gary scored the bar for some fun tonight. It was packed out and warm, many people turning up for a weekend unwind. The guys would often meet if they were ever in the same region together and could afford a chance to meet up and have fun. Tonight, it was in Cinnabar Island.

It was an upscale bar that Gary insisted would have smooth drinks and fun ladies, although Ash hoped for the opposite.

"When is you battle against Barry?" Ash grinned, peeling off the label from his beer. Paul glanced at him, his ever-serious face never changing.

"In 3 weeks," Paul said, a scowl ever present. "I still can't believe he made Elite four post."

"I hope you beat him to make Champion." Drew said, the coordinator taking a sip of his own drink.

"I just want to beat him so he will stop fining me. How am I even friends with him?" Paul said, deeply. He took a sip of his beer,drinking deeply. He then popped open his eyes in excitement. Drew and Ash stopped chatting when they noticed such an uncharacteristically weird behaviour from him. The both looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"So Ash, a little birdie told me, Misty has been chasing you again. Why don't you actually go out with her this time?" Paul asked, his smirk looking forced.

Ash immediately began shaking his head, seeing where the conversation was heading.

"She can ask how much, but I told her already I'm not interested in her like that and you and Dawn gossip to much!" Ash accused, pointing at Paul, making the dark trainers eyes widen. He may have had a few drinks in him. Tipsy Paul was tolerable Paul in Ash's opinion.

"No, I don't gossip, I sit and listen to Dawn spew off about nonsense I'm not sure…about."

"Yet, you haven't escaped out of the friendzone, Paul?" Drew sassed, amused by this.

"You shouldn't talk," Ash jested. "May tells me she got a dozen more flowers for Beutifly and is going to make potpourri. Drew, when are you going to tell her?" Ash laughed. It was obvious by now. Drew looked attacked.

Their argument continued until Brock and Clemont joined them, showing the numbers they collected before discussing. The men joked around, secretly pointing out the girls they liked and the ones that they thought about taking home. It was crass but fun for the men. It was all fun and good nature until Gary came rushing back to them in a flourish.

"Ash, Ash, Ash! Ash! Look at me! Look at me!" Gary said fervently, using his hands to gesture to his eyes.

"I am looking at you, Gary." Ash said, deadpanned, the guys halting their conversations to watch Gary. Exasperated already.

"Ash, Ash! Those girls over there, dude," He pointed to two extremely, attractive girls in the corner. The looked like sin on a platter ready to be men appreciated a good catch on Gary's part. "The girl with the blonde hair wants to take me home and lick jello off me…and she didn't tell me where!" Gary squealed in excitement. Ash gave him a 'So?' look.

"Thing is, the brunette would only let the blonde one go with me, if she gets to take you home and do the same thing." Gary said. He looked like Arceus came and gave Ash the holy grail of choices and Gary desperately needed a drink from it.

Every one of the men jaws dropped at the sinful choice Ash was just handed. He looked at the girl, who in turn was staring at him. She waved at him, subtly before kissing the air towards him.

"C'mon man! "Gary asked eagerly. "Bros!"

Gary and the guys waited with baited breath.

"I'll have to pass, Gar. I'm not interested." Brock, Gary, Clemont, Paul and Drew collapsed on the floor in shock.

"Shoot, if he doesn't want her, I'll take her." Brock said, getting up and dusting himself off. Gary agreed and off they both went to charm the lovely brunette. It seemed to work. Within 12 minute, the men were nodding goodbyes to their friends, giving thumbs up on the successful night. The shook their heads at the hilarious situation that just played off.

"I don't get it Ketchum," Drew asked out of the blue. Ash raised his face to give his attention. "You're making your way, defeating each Kanto Elite member to become champion. You're Frontier Brain for the Battle tower of Kanto, your battles are played everywhere so everyone knows who you are and you have girls literally doing anything they can to get to you. Yet, you don't ever have some fun for yourself.

"I don't need to have fun, Drew. I get around, but there are more important things than girls and abusing my known status." Ash said coolly. Clemont sipped his beer with a smirk. Knowing exactly what Ash was getting at.

"I'm just saying man, every time we hang out, a girl is always after you and yet, you refuse. I don't know if I respect you or secretly think you're gay." Drew snickered. Ash shook his head.

"If I were gay, you would want this." Ash said, gesturing to himself. Paul lost his hold and broke into a laugh. Clemont joined in.

"Trust me, if Ash was gay, a lot of men in this bar would be our problem." Paul snickered.

"Forget this, let's go back to the hotel. Someone has an exhibition match to showcase." Ash said, looking at Clemont. His best friend nodded to him and got up. The four-friends headed home.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **In Sinnoh, somewhere, Paul has been crowned Champion of the league.**

 **His coronation is taking place.**

"I can't believe Paul is Champion," Dawn whispered, a handkerchief she stole from Ash's suit pocket in her hand, she used it to dab at her eyes delicately. She stood next to Ash in a giant hall, clutching his arm as she admired Paul, her voice wistful. There, many friends and associates were scattered around, watching as Cynthia swore him in to duty. Ash stood tall, proud for his friend.

"I can't believe, he told you he's in love with you and you actually didn't know it." Ash murmured quietly under the hush that had fallen as Paul recited the vow.

"Hey!" Dawn reprimanded. "We agreed we wouldn't tell anyone. I told Paul that." Ash smirked.

"He didn't. You did. You just confirmed my suspicions." Ash laughed at her stunned expression. "And you like to claim I am the dense one."

The ceremony came to a close, everyone applauded politely, Paul's friends cheering loudly, Ash among them as their friend reached his milestone. Refreshments were displayed and soft jazz music began to play as people and Pokémon began to dance or eat. Many friends mingled about, congratulating Paul, speaking with other high ranking trainers and officials. Laughter rang around the room as friends greeted each other after long periods of time. Ash found himself being congratulated a lot. He had just become Battle King for the Frontier Brains, replacing Brandon and news was spreading like wildfire. He accepted the praise humbly, red staining his cheeks a bit.

He stood talking to May and Max, catching up when he was forcefully pulled into a dance by Dawn.

"You're not getting off so easy, mister!" She ranted, pulling him into the floor so she had a space to talk to him. Ash appeased and allowed her to drag him. They danced to Meloetta's moonlight serenade, Ash's face frowning when he heard the score. He was glad when it changed.

"Speaking of being such a good friend that I am." Dawn said, mockery in her tone.

"Were we?" Ash smirked, rolling his eyes at Dawn as he twirled her neatly across the floor. He was expecting her to ask for something.

"No, but now that it came up, I wanted you to know that… Annabel was interested in dancing with you. It would be sweet if you offered." Dawn said, looking up at Ash, a sweet, hopeful smile on her face, her hair swaying with their dance movements

"No, Dawn." Ash said gently. "Anabel is sweet but she has a crush on me and I don't want to lead her on, even if I am being a gentleman. I'm not interested."

"Ash Ketchum, I don't understand why you never want to date around or even be around a girl. I don't see you dancing with other girls at events like this." Dawn said hotly. Ash spun her a bit too much to stop her from her rant once again but it proved ineffective.

"I'm dancing with you, aren't I. I 'm around you and May, aren't I? Last time I heard, you were still a girl." Ash said evenly. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"My girl." Ash heard from behind him. They both noticed Paul standing there. Before Dawn could protest, Ash spun her into her boyfriend's arms and hastily exited with a "Here, have fun!" With that he strolled to the food table to have a snack with Pikachu.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Kalos, Ash Ketchum was in Lumiose city, attending to some business with the Kalos league.**

"Look at her go." Clemont said, raising the television volume up as the trio watched a certain honey blonde compete for her third ribbon.

"She sure is something else." Ash said, smiling as Serena commanded her Braixen (A rare Pokémon the judges just ate up in whatever region she was in) and her Milotic to do a combination attack during her appeals round.

"She called me this morning. She told me she was nervous but she doesn't look like that anymore." Bonnie said.

"When are you going to meet her in Johto?" Ash asked.

"In a month, I'm waiting to collect some certificates and then I'm off. When are you going to see her?" Bonnie asked casually.

"I'm seeing her right now?" he smirked as he gestured to the television. "She called me this morning as well. She was nervous as you said, but you know, I told her I know she would prevail."

Clemont scoffed at him, laughing. "I'm sure you did." He said under his breath as he turned on the blender.

"So Dawn tells me you turned down Anabel's invitation to the Salon Maiden's annual charity event. I thought the Pyramid King is supposed to attend." Clemont casually tucked in. A knowing smirk to his face.

"The beauty of having Brandon as your mentor is he knows how to train you into getting out of said events." Ash grinned. "Plus if I was to attend, I wouldn't be spending my weekend with you guys, being a Bidoof while you learned how to bartend. Plus, Alain insisted I attend the Kalos League Banquet as the representative winner for the year I competed. He said he didn't deserve the honour. I refused but Mr Goodshow got involved and now I am accepting this award, somehow."

"So basically, you would take this tacky Award rather than spend an evening with Anabel hunting you down." Clemont said, deadpanned.

"Dam right." Ash said, nodding strong and taking a drink of the green concoction Clemont placed in front of him. They laughed a bit.

Bonnie looked up from her phone before addressing Ash, her feet resting on his knees as she lazily strolled through her phone. She was playing a game that allowed you to catch Pokémon, virtually. It was strangely addicting.

"When are you going to challenge Lance, Ash? Bonnie said, eating an olive after fishing it out of his drink.

"I have to finish off Bruno before I challenge him. I am designing a team but overall, I think it will be soon. I'm waiting for the perfect time." Ash said, smiling when an uproar of applause was overheard as Serena defeated her opponent and won her third ribbon. She held it up high under the lights and waved energetically with her Pokémon into the screen.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Hoenn, May Haruka is having a pool party to celebrate her Top Coordinator positon in Hoenn. She has invited all of her friends, Ash Ketchum included.**

"Look at him! My gosh, I swear, we're worse than men." A lady was heard as she admired the men with the other ladies. "May! May!" She called. May came over, a tray of hotdogs in her arms, a peculiar expression on her face.

"What is it, Angie?" May asked, watching the direction the hoard of ladies was looking at.

Ash Ketchum was laughing with Drew and Brock, each man in their swim trunks. They were being entertained by Brock's Toxicroak, pretending to maim him.

"You didn't say, Ash Ketchum would be attending."

"He's one of my best friends… I didn't think I had to announce it, you guys, instead of salivating over the man, can you please help me bring the food out?" May asked, rolling her eyes at her friends. She put them to work, regretting it instantly when they would be especially gracious to Ash, asking if needed anything.

Ash would kindly decline before going back to his conversation.

May was in the kitchen, taking a moment from at the fun when she noticed Dawn come in the kitchen. She had a harassed look on her face but smiled when she saw May, she was clutching some empty trays as her excuse.

"I take it you need a moment to yourself?" Dawn asked, explaining how the gang of ladies were fawning over the Elite four members and Champions out back.

If only they knew the stories Dawn and May had on the escapades those same men had gotten themselves in when they were younger.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm a top coordinator now? How does it feel?" May asked her.

"Tiring, but at least you get a nice trophy. Are you going to tell Drew tonight?" Dawn smiled at her.

"Yeah, He needs to know he's going to be a Daddy." May said, subconsciously putting her hand on her still flat stomach.

"Maybe now he would realize you know he likes you."

"I have been sleeping with him for 3 years now and I tell everyone he is my boyfriend but he still sends me roses saying it's for Beutifly. Sweet soul. On the plus side, my house smells like an ole English garden." May laughed, Dawn joining her.

The phone rang in that moment. May moved to answer it while Dawn decided to refill some trays.

"Serena! Thank you! Awe, you are so kind, I know, you wished you could have made it. That Grand festival is no easy fete." She laughed loudly for something Serena cracked. "Yes, I miss you to, we all do." May winked over at Dawn who was laughing. "Alright, Love you to doll." With that May ended the call, beaming with happiness after having spoken to her.

"Misty didn't come to today." Dawn observed. May sighed at that.

"She didn't want to see Ash. I hate that but I told her Ash just saw her as a friend. He sees all of us as friend." May said, Dawn nodding. "I worry about him. He never dates. It has been years since his last relationship."

"He focuses on work too much." Dawn said, a rueful tone "I worry about Serena as well, she is always busy and if she is in town, you never see her.

"She and Ash are the only ones who never really date." May expressed, "They're both in their twenties and I don't think they have seen anyone since they were teenagers…"

Same moment Ash came into the kitchen, dripping slightly.

"May, can I have a towel? Paul pushed me in the pool and well he is not pleased with the fact I grabbed onto him." Ash grinned, the two ladies only looked at him. His hair was mussed up and water was dragging through each crevice on his body.

"I see it now, May." Dawn says, giggling as she watched Ash shirtless. He began to feel self-conscious.

"What?"

"Just be careful around those Seviper outside Ash. I don't want them taking a bite out of you." May winked before picking up a tray and heading outside. "There are towels in the linen closet behind the fridge." With that she giggled and left through the double doors that lead to the back yard.

Ash shook his head and headed towards the closet.

"Serena just called." Dawn announced. Ash gave a none committal nod, responding with an "Oh?" as he searched for the towels.

"To bad she couldn't make it." Dawn implied something. Ash looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it was unfortunate."

"Just note Ash, May wasn't talking about Pokémon back there." With that, she too grabbed her tray and headed in the yard.

Ash was left confused.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Somewhere in Unova, Ash Ketchum is taking a stroll.

"You know Pikachu, we have been through so much, together."

"Pikachu!"

" I wonder if it will ever get old? This feeling."

Pikachu and Ash were strolling on the beach. It was pitched black and Cynthia had gone to bed by now. Earlier in the night, she and Ash were having a wonderful conversation about many things. Her about life after being a champion. His journey to becoming one. Love, pasts,the future, life and Pokémon. They talked so much that Cynthia was falling asleep on herself. She gave in and wished Ash a pleasant night before heading to bed. He was left to his own devices, he wasn't quite ready to sleep, so he thought it would be mind-easing to stroll along the cliffs near Cynthia's villa. It was a good decision as he was thinking hard about many things.

"I just hope, I get the answer I want, buddy. You know this?" Ash smiled at the mouse, taking a step on a random took a seat on it, Pikachu saddling up close to him. He gazed at something in his gloved hand, smiling wistfully into the night sky. The duo sat and looked up at the sky. It was a smattering of tiny, glittering diamonds. And endless abyss of wonder.

Their usual routine when it was time to think was looking up. Hoping hard someone else was looking in the sky as well.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Back in Kanto, Ash Ketchum is throwing a night in for his friends. Many coming in due to something in their respected fields.**

"Hey! Look, it's the daddy!" Brock cheered with the other guys as Drew came in, laughing at the guys display. Ash shook his head as they filled up the living room.

"How does it feel to be responsible for a little human?" Cilian asked, awe-struck at the notion.

"Frightening. I'm just grateful things have settled down. Ronnie is 4 months now." They men cheered happily before getting the night started. The friends enjoyed the night as a boys' night was long overdue. They talked about their girlfriends now turned wives. The changes of life. Settling down. They talked about their respected field, battles, contests, schooling, research, mega evolution. Ash showed of his findings on bond phenomenon.

"…and then Dawn goes, 'Do I look okay in this dress?' I didn't look because it's a trap, it's always a trap! And I say 'You look beautiful.' And she still gets mad!" Paul said, his face remaining expressionless but his tone going a bit exasperated. He took a long pull of his men sympathized with him, nodding in understanding while making cracks about being in the same situation.

"Hey Ash?" Gary asked from the corner, where he was standing, enjoying a drink. "I didn't know you went to the Grand festival where Serena won her title." Ash looked up confused for a moment.

Everyone stopped chatting when they heard Gary's comment.

"Oh, yeah… I was in Hoenn when it was going on, I dropped by." Ash shrugged.

"But you have a framed photo of you guys here?" Gary said, watching the photo of Serena and Ash, her holding her trophy high in the air, him gently resting his arm on the back of her waist. It looked like a treasured moment.

"They were a lot of cameras that day." Ash mumbled. "Whose up for cards?" Ash said quickly, shuffling the deck hastily and trying to bring the room back to the games. The chatter began again, especially when Brock and Drew began to argue on who would be dealer.

Clemont smiled sadly at Ash, understanding.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Kalos, time has passed, Clemont has become an Elite 4 member. A huge party was being thrown in his congratulation. Guest were pouring in from all over the regions.**

"I can't believe you got married!" May squealed as she admired Dawn's ring. The couple had eloped, wanting a fun night out of their structured lives.

"I know, I never imagined Dawn wanting to go through Hollywood and spontaneously ask "Wanna get married?"

"I'm just glad he said yes!" She said brightly, "Look honey, Ash and Brock have arrived, go play with them while I talk details with the ladies." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before giggling her way to where the rest of the girls were. Paul accepted his dismissal with a soft smile and did as she said.

"Hey man!" Ash greeted. "Congratulations are not just in order for Clemont, but for you as well." Ash clamped him on his back, Brock nodding eagerly. Paul could not help but smile at the mention of his nuptials. He really did love her.

"When am I going to hear the same from you, Ash?" Paul asked, grabbing a flute of bubbly from a passing waitress.

"Who knows?" Ash said, smiling widely.

The group fell into easy conversation, laughing, joking around, entertaining the ladies when they would come to talk about some random thing, laugh and leave. The men would be amused by the party shenanigans of the big wigs they worked for.

"I'm telling you, the Moltres flame is not the only thing Mr Goodshow has close to his heart." Gary and Ash snickered as they watched the old man try some moves on the Agatha.

"Please, I heard Alder got Cynthia's name tattooed across his chest." Brock said, watching the former champion across the hall make a move on the still relenting Cynthia.

It was fun, Clemont enjoyed himself, he was happy to see all his friends, catching up and listening to their changes, but, one had not made it yet, he was very hopeful.

Ash was by the bar, getting a drink for him and Bonnie. The poor girl was up and down, looking to ensure every detail was perfect on her brother's big night.

He noticed a haze of purple come in front of his face.

He looked up a bit confused.

"Long time no see, Ash?" The voice asked, it was to horse for Ash's taste.

"Indeed, Annabel. Is Scott here with you?" Ash asked politely. He was eager to move away from the bar, but kept conversation smoothly.

"He's somewhere, probably." She smiled at him. " Forget our boss for a moment, I was wondering if you would finally accept my invitation to a date? It doesn't even have to be that, just some fun." Annabel coxed. Ash took a deep breath, having heard this many times.

"Annabel, I don't fornicate with co-workers. I told you this many times." Ash said, deadpanned. He was silently rolling his eyes.

"Please, Scott won't mind and come on, Ash, you never date. Men get frustrations over time. Relief is necessary. We call to each other." Annabel came close to him and was leaning in his direction. Ash pulled back, not wanting her to get the idea he was okay with that. Oddly enough he felt calm, suddenly. As if everything would be okay.

" I kindly…" The voice didn't sound kind at all. " …suggest you move away from my fiancée." A soft but firm voice said behind Ash. Ash and Annabel looked over to see. Ash 's face broke out into a huge smile at seeing her. She stopped her daggers for a moment at the purple haired woman to smile sweetly at him. She turned back to face the woman.

"Last time I checked, he was saying no. And now, I'm here to tell you, stay the hell away from my man." Serena said viciously, moving in front of Ash and getting into Annabel's face.

"Okay?" She smiled sweetly at her, waiting for her to nod. For some strange reason Annabel felt afraid and nodded before hightailing it across the room.

"Please, tell me I can hug you?" Ash said, relieved and happy to see her. He didn't bother to wait for an answer before grabbing her into a bone crushing hug. Serena squeaked at the force but gladly hugged him back. Loving the feeling of warmth and safety that overcame her.

Ash pulled back and placed a kissed on her mouth. It was chaste but he couldn't hold himself back. He missed her.

"It's been hell without you!" Ash said, he noticed Clemont seeing them, giving them time to enjoy their reunion before everyone took notice of Serena's arrival.

"Ash's it's only been a couple of days." Serena laughed as she fixed his tie. She was in a dark pink dress and squealed at the fact his tie had smatterings of it. They matched. "You wore the tie I sent you from Hoenn!" He pouted at her

"Of course I did. Anything to see you smile like that." He whispered to her. She giggled at him.

"SERENA?" Dawn could have been heard from across the room. Serena's eyes widened as she looked into Ash's.

"Are you ready for this?" Ash asked her gently, hearing May and the guys notice their embrace. He took a moment to stare at her, watching the mature woman before him.

"I was ready for this since the day we met." Serena smiled. "No going back now, especially when they notice the ring." She laughed as Ash snorted.

Before they could have responded, Dawn had arrived and was staring at them in shock.

"Ash? You know Serena is a girl, right?" Dawn asked. Serena could not help but roll her eyes and let go of Ash before descending into the Sharpedo of questions.

"He does, and he is allowed to. What's up, Dawn?"

"What's up, Dawn? Mind telling us why you and Ash are coupling up? And, I'm sure I spotted him laying a kiss on you?" May asked, completely confused. Ash could only snort while looking at Clemont, he stood in the back of the room, raising his glass in "That's your problem now" before returning to a conversation he was having with Siebold and Malva.

"Well, May, that's how anyone would greet their fiancée after being apart for some days. No?"

"Fiancee? You're engaged? YOU'RE TOGETHER?! What?" The two girls questioned in shock. Dawn glanced down and saw the rock resting on Serena's delicate hand. She was momentarily impressed by Ash's choice but got back to the problem at hand.

"See sweetheart, and you said they would make a big deal about it" Ash said, sarcastically. "I'm out babe, you handle the questions." With that, Ash kissed her forehead, whispered "Don't be too long though, I missed you." And made his way to the crowd of his eager gossipy friends. He shook his head before bracing himself.

Serena smiled as she watched Ash go and turned back to the girls. Bonnie came up to them, wanting to know what all the hubbub was about.

"Oh, May and Dawn as well as the rest of our friends now found out me and Ash are together." Serena smiled at Bonnie.

"Really? Awe, you guys, they've been together for years now." May and Dawn's jaw dropped.

"What? How? Why? Are you serious? Who knew?" Were the words being heard as they grand charged at Serena with questions. Bonnie realized she never got her drink from Ash and ordered a next one.

"Well, Clemont and Bonnie know because unfortunately they walked in on us in a very compromising position." Serena smiled, she was interrupted by a nonplussed Bonnie.

"How were we suppose to know you would be doing that? On the tower, itself?" Bonnie interjected. The images still made her shiver.

"…Well, where was I? Right, how was well? After I kissed Ash on the escalator at the end of our journey in Kalos,he followed me to Hoenn. We shared a kiss again, this time, he took the initiative and then, we promised to stay true with each other until the time was right." Serena laughed at their baffled looks.

"Why keep it a secret though? Why now come out about it, it's probably been 8 years since you guys were 16 when Ash was in Kalos." Dawn asked, baffled at the concept.

"I was a master class performer turned coordinator. Ash Ketchum is the hero of all the regions, if the media found out about our relationship, it would destroy our bubble and, it would land me preferential treatment in contests. Who wouldn't want Ash Ketchum at a contest to rake in views? Have you not seen Dancing with the Pokemon?" Serena appeased, watching as Ash was given pats on the back by guys. She swore she overheard Gary say "Of course you would get a Kalosian girl! Atta boy!" in mirth before returning to Dawn and May, giving them a minute to catch up.

"This is so surreal! Wait? This makes sense on why he never dated! Or looked at other girls! Hey, you never did the same thing. And you had Siebold throwing himself at you!" May jabbered in shock. "Wow, you both love each other so much. That is strong"

Serena smiled softly, she was glad. It was time to come out.

Ash and her were at their peak. When she was in Kanto, back home, and he was in Unova, Serena never imagined he had gone with Cynthia to talk about her, and him. He never thought Cynthia would help him get a ring and coach him on asking her. She didn't even let him finish his question before jumping on him, shouting yes.

She never imagined she would be a Top Coordinator, her husband to be, cheering her on as he witnessed her make her history of winning. She never thought she would watch him become Frontier Pyramid King and eventually see him crown as Champion. From there, they would begin a life in Kanto, both of them still pursuing their dreams but with each other.

And to think it began with a handkerchief, a kiss from a girl wanting her goal and a boy, waking up when she achieved it.

Serena listened to her friends ramble on about the things that made sense in Ash and Serena's behaviour, silently leaving them to go behind Ash, who was holding his own against the inquisition before clearing her throat loudly.

"Gentlemen." They responded in a synchronized "Serena." In good fun "May I steal Ash for a moment?" They all nodded before heading back to their dates and wives, ready to hear what their ladies had picked up.

Serena and Ash left the room, and headed to a balcony they knew was in the tower.

"Let's make a new promise tonight." Ash said, halting Serena in front of a huge glass window. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"Let's promise to achieve our dreams together…never apart." Ash said softly, looking into her eyes deeply before sealing it with a very hungry kiss that left Serena breathless.

"I promise. And let's promise if a woman so much as comes near you like Annabel did, you'll help me hide the body." Serena said seriously. Ash laughed at this but grew serious when he realized she wasn't joking.

"I promise to the first and second part" He winked as he said second. "But you know, you have nothing to fear. My heart belongs to you, and only you. I love you, Serena."

"I love you, Ash Ketchum." Serena said, deeply.

After a moment of silence, they decided to head back to the room, with promises of a fun, happy, bliss filled weekend together, Ash and Serena head towards their future, both still playing over the memory of Serena running up a moving escalator to him, her face happy to reach Ash in what was their hearts uniting. Changing them both in what would be their life love story.

"Forever now." Ash said, kissing her knuckles.

* * *

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

* * *

Just a little something I thought off. Hey!

 **~FireFlyVal~**


End file.
